Love of a Blacksmith
by Ice.Angel16
Summary: Dia selalu menggangguku setiap hari, selalu berusaha untuk berbicara padaku. Aku tidak keberatan, malah senang. Aku mencintai gadis itu, Harvest Goddess. Kapan aku akan berhenti berbicara kasar padanya dan menyatakan perasaanku? One-shot, request from Ao Kyou. RnR!


**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfict iniii *bungkuk***

**Jadi fict ini adalah request dari Ao Kyou, reviewer pertama saya :D**

**Uh... jadi, selamat membaca ^^**

**Disclaimer: saya tidak mempunyai harvest moon, hanya plot cerita ini.**

* * *

"Selamat pagi Saibara~~" huh, cewek itu datang lagi...

"Selamat pagi Claire, apakah kau datang untuk mengambil cangkulmu? Sayang sekali, alat itu masih dikerjakan Gray..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok! Aku datang cuma untuk melihat perkembangannya." Katanya dengan suaranya yang antusias, suara yang tidak kusukai, suara yang membuat jantungku berdebar lebih kencang, saking kencangnya sampai aku membuat kesalahan 2x lebih sering. Dan lebih banyak kesalahan berarti lebih banyak omelan dari kakek tua itu.

Suara langkah kaki ringan terdengar mendekat ke arahku, lalu sedetik kemudian wajahku ditutupi oleh rambut pirang halus dan terdengar suara menggumam dari atas kepalaku. Akibat itu, aku salah memukul dan bunga api melayang kemana-mana, kebanyakan ke arahku.

"Cih, sial..." umpatku. Kenapa cewek itu harus selalu menggangguku? _Setiap hari?_

BRUK!

Suara apa itu? Aku berbalik dan menemukan gadis itu—bukan,_Claire_, jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi pipinya. Si kakek tua juga berbalik dan mempunyai ekspresi yang sangat menyeramkan, sangat menyeramkan. Bahkan, bila tatapan bisa membunuh, tubuhku sudah terkulai tidak berdaya di lantai.

"GRAY! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBERI TAHU BAHWA KAU HARUS HATI-HATI! KONSENTRASI SEORANG PANDAI BESI TIDAK BOLEH BUYAR SEDETIK PUN!" teriak kakek itu sambil mengambil langkah berat ke arah Claire sambil melempariku tatapan membunuh.

...Apa?

Aku salah?

Bukannya gadis itu yang salah? Selalu menggangguku setiap hari, bahkan saat aku libur?

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

"BUKANNYA DIA YANG SALAH?!" teriakku sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis itu. "DIA SELALU MENGGANGGUKU, SETIAP HARI! KAU PIKIR KESALAHAN TADI BUKAN KARENA DIA?! DIA MENGHALANGI PANDANGANKU, MEMBUYARKAN KONSENTRASIKU! KATAMU KONSENTRASI PANDAI BESI TIDAK BOLEH BUYAR, SEDIKIT PUN KAN?! KALAU BEGITU..." aku menunjuk ke arah gadis pembawa sial itu. "JANGAN PERNAH BIARKAN DIA MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU LAGI!" dengan terengah-engah aku menyelesaikan ledakan amarahku.

"Gray..." kata Saibara pelan. Apakah dia akan mengerti? Apakah dia akan mengetahui bebanku ketika bersama dia?

"...KELUAR DARI SINI, SEKARANG! DAN JANGAN PERNAH MASUK KE TOKO INI LAGI BILA KAU TIDAK TAHU CARA MEMPERLAKUKAN SEORANG PELANGGAN!" teriaknya sambil menyeret diriku yang masih syok, menatap gadis itu seraya tubuhku digiring keluar dari toko itu.

BLAM! Pintu itu terbanting tepat di depan wajahku. Apa-apaan?! Aku berlari, berlari secepat mungkin, melewati peternakan perempuan itu, melewati segala-galanya. Begitu sadar, aku sudah berada di padang bunga di kaki Mother's Hill. Aku pun jatuh terduduk diantara bunga-bunga tersebut.

Sebenarnya aku tidak membenci gadis itu, sungguh. Hanya saja aku sering terbawa emosi. Bahkan bisa dibilang aku menyukai gadis ini. Ya, lebih dari teman. Setiap hari dia datang ke toko membuat hari-hariku tidak se-monoton sebelum dia datang 2 tahun lalu. Bahkan kadang-kadang dia membawakanku bijih perak kesukaanku. Aku mendesah begitu mengingat memori tentang tadi. Aku merasa aku harus minta maaf. Biar bagaimanapun dia pasti sudah terdengar bunga api yang tadi.

Tapi pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana?

Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan bebas, itulah salah satu alasan mengapa aku membutuhkan dia. Dengan dia, aku bisa tersenyum, marah, senang sedih, apapun. Dia seperti es di dalam duniaku yang panas. Dan itulah mengapa aku dengan susah payah memesan dan membeli benda yang sudah bersemayang di kantungku selama seminggu.

Aku mengeluarkannya. Sebuah _blue feather_, sebuah tanda bahwa kau ingin menghabiskan seumur hidupmu bersama orang itu. Tanda bahwa kau ingin dia di sampingmu selamanya. Tanda bahwa kau mencintai dirinya.

...Tapi sayang sekali aku masih belum mengumpulkan keberanian yang cukup untuk memberikan benda berharga ini kepadanya.

Aku merasa kasihan pada diriku sendiri. Sudah lama aku ingin bersamanya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa dengan jujur berkata bahwa aku menyukainya, bahwa aku tidak masalah setiap hari dia datang dan mengacaukan hatiku. Aku bersyukur bahwa alat-alatnya sering dia _upgrade_, itu memberiku alasan untuk bertemunya tiap hari tanpa harus memintanya datang secara terang-terangan.

Aku memasukkan _blue feather _itu ke kantungku kembali dan mulai memperhatikan setangkai bunga Toyflower yang menari bersama angin. Aku pun tersenyum. Bunga itu mengingatkanku tentang Claire, bagaimana mungil dan indahnya dirinya.

"...kau tahu, Gray, kau terlihat jauh lebih baik jika kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu."

Suara itu mengagetkanku dan memaksa mataku untuk melihat sumber suaranya.

Dan Claire berdiri dibelakang sebuah pohon, takut-takut dia akan dilihat seseorang.

"...Oh, Claire." Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan 2 kata itu. Lalu kami pun terdiam. Claire kemudian dengan ragu-ragu mulai melangkah ke arahku dan duduk bersimpuh di sampingku. Kembali diam.

"...Maaf." kata Claire tiba-tiba. "Aku... selalu mengganggumu, ya? Maafkan aku... hanya saja, kau terlihat selalu kesepian, dituntut untuk selau sempurna... aku ingin jadi temanmu..." suaranya mulai bergetar. Aku berbalik ke arahnya dan mendapati matanya sudah di penuhi air mata yang mengancam akan jatuh.

"T-tapi aku menyukaimu! A-a-aku ingin k-kau percaya p-padaku!" satu tetes air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. "T-tap kurasa kau m-merasa terganggu d-dengan keberadaanku, j-jadi..." dia berdiri, lalu mulai melangkah pergi. Sial, aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Apapun!

Aku pun berdiri dan memegang tangannya. Dia terlihat kaget dan berbalik ke arahku. Sial, sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Uh... aku juga salah. Karena kesalahanku tadi pipimu jadi terbakar..." aku meringis begitu melihat pipinya yang terbakar kecil. "...Jadi, maafkan aku! Tapi aku tidak masalah kok kalau kamu datang, aku malah, s-senang! Jadi... Uh..." Aku merasa sangat malu dan menarik turun topiku.

"...Terima kasih, Gray." Dia tersenyum dengan manis, sangat manis sampai satu lahan bunga Toyflower akan kalah dengan wajahnya saat ini.

Lalu seharian itu kami berbicara, bermain-main dan bercanda. Betapa ajaib terasa saat aku sedang bersama dengan dia. Apapun bisa kukatakan. Harvest Goddess, tolong jangan biarkan momen ini berakhir begitu saja...

Tapi langit sore datang dengan begitu cepat. Kami pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke puncak Mother's Hill. Sepanjang perjalanan kami bercanda dan bermain-main. Begitu, sampai, aku takjub melihat langit malam itu.

Bintang-bintang membanjiri langit, membuat sebuah jalan yang lebih dikenal sebagai Milky Way. Aku berbalik ke Claire dan dia hanya memandangi langit, menikmati pemandangan sekali selama 100 tahun itu. Tapi bagiku, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikan wajahnya.

Akupun berbalik ke belakang karena malu, dan terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Claire, berbaliklah!" kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya. Dia pun berbalik dan inut terkejut dengan apa yang tumbuh di depannya.

Bunga White Snow.

Bunga itu harusnya hanya tumbuh di musim dingin, tapi kenapa... kenapa tumbuh sekarang?! Apakah ini tanda? Apakah...

...Aku harus melakukan 'itu'?

Suasananya sempurna, dengan Milky Way dan bunga itu. Dengan segenap keberanianku, aku pun memulai.

"Claire..." kataku ragu-ragu. Dia pun berbalik. Wajahnya membuatku makin berdebar. Tidak bisa berbalik lagi...! "Waktu yang kita habiskan sangatlah indah."

Wajahnya mulai memerah. "Jujur saja, saat aku mengatakan bahwa kau menggangguku, aku berbohong. Kau mewarnai hidupku, kau membuatku menanti hari esok, padahan sebelumnya aku berharap agar hidup ini langsung berakhir saja." Oke, sekarang aku merasa saaaangat norak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? "Aku tidak puitis seperti Kai, dan tidak sabar seperti Cliff, tapi setelah bertahun-tahun berlatih berlatih menjadi pandai besi, tubuhku sudah cukup kuat untuk melindungi seseorang yang kusayangi." Dia pun tertunduk.

Sial, aku salah dimana?!

Tapi aku harus melanjutkannya!

"Jadi, Claire..." kataku sambil mengangkat dagunya. Aku segera mengeluarkan benda berharga itu dan berlutut di depannya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Dan dia terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. 1 menit, 5 menit berlalu. Aku mulai khawatir dia tidak menyukaiku. "Claire..."

"Gray, kau pikir kenapa aku selalu datang dan mengganggumu setiap hari?" katanya dengan senyum dan mata berkaca-kaca. "Itu karena aku mencintaimu..."

"Jadi..?" kataku dengan dada bergemuruh.

"Iya, Gray." Katanya dengan senyum bahagia dan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya. "Aku akan menikahimu."

* * *

**Jadi, bagaimana? :D bagus? Jelek? silahkan komentar di pojok review **


End file.
